dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Natural Vibes
Natural Vibes is a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate formed on April 6, 2018, by "brother" YASSHI, Genki Horiguchi, Kzy, Punch Tominaga and Susumu Yokosuka and revealed their name on May 3. The stable was formed had gone on to primary feud with ANTIAS over the Open The Twin Gate Championship. The stable started, with Kzy, Horiguchi, and Yokosuka and came to include Tominaga and YASSHI with Kzy being the center of the group, assuming the leadership. The stable initially found its roots as a trio consisting of Kzy, Horiguchi, and Yokosuka, who tried to capture the Open The Twin Gate Championship from ANTIAS on two different occasions. While part of the stable, Kzy, Horiguchi, and Yokosuka held the Open The Triangle Gate Championship, while Tominaga held the Open The Brave Gate Championship. History Formation (2017–2018) Shortly after the Jimmyz disbanded, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka (who both failed to win their championship opportunities for the Open The Brave and Dream Gate Championships, respectively) formed a team since the two were part of Jimmyz. During this time, Punch Tominaga was kicked out of VerserK (who later renamed to ANTIAS). In January 2018, ANTIAS made numerous attempts to make Kzy join ANTIAS even saying that they would help him defeat Masaaki Mochizuki in his Open The Dream Gate Championship match, leading Kzy to refuse on January 27. On February 7, Kzy unsuccessfully challenged Mochizuki for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. After the match Kzy left Tribe Vanguard, leading ANTIAS to come out and again offering Kzy to join ANTIAS. However, Kzy refused to join ANTIAS, which led ANTIAS attacking him until Susumu Yokosuka and Genki Horiguchi made the save and allying themselves with Kzy. Following this, Kzy, Horiguchi, and Yokosuka agreed to face ANTIAS (Eita, T-Hawk, and El Lindaman) on March 6. Also starting from January, Tominaga stated feuding with former VerserK stablemates Yasushi Kanda and Shingo Takagi, leading Tominaga defeating Kanda to win the Open The Brave Gate Championship. In the following weeks, Kzy warned ANTIAS that someone also coming for them. On March 4 at Champion Gate in Osaka, Horiguchi and Yokosuka unsuccessfully challenged Eita and T-Hawk for the Open The Twin Gate Championship, after Eita and T-Hawk cheated to win the match. On March 6, Kzy, Horiguchi, and Yokosuka lost to Eita, T-Hawk and Lindaman. After the match, ANTIAS kept attacking them, until Tominaga came out and made the save, leading Kzy revealing that "brother" YASSHI, who was a member of VerserK but left out of the stable after it was renamed to ANTIAS, was also coming for them. Then Kzy, Horiguchi, Tominaga, YASSHI and Yokosuka agreed to a match against ANTIAS (Takagi, Kanda, Lindaman, Eita and T-Hawk) which was made official on April 6. In weeks leading to the match, Kzy and Horiguchi unsuccessfully challenged Eita and T-Hawk for the Open The Twin Gate Championship and Tominaga was stripped of the Open The Brave Gate Championship after a title defense against Kanda ended in a no contest. On April 6 after Kzy, Horiguchi, Tominaga, YASSHI and Yokosuka defeated ANTIAS, Kzy announced the formation of a new stable with Horiguchi and Yokosuka, with him being the center of the group, assuming the leadership. Kzy would then ask Tominaga and YASSHI to join them, which they accepted. Kzy would then challenge MaxiMuM into a title match for their Open The Triangle Gate Championship at Dead or Alive on May 6, which MaxiMuM accepted. On May 3, Kzy unveiled that unit would be named "Natural Vibes". Kzy's leadership (2018–Present) The unit's official match took place at Dead or Alive on May 6, where Kzy, Horiguchi, and Yokosuka defeated MaxiMuM (Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino and Jason Lee) to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – Kzy, Horiguchi, and Yokosuka